Exhausted
by Adamas Azalea
Summary: "hei, maknae babo, kau bisa dimaki habis-habisan oleh YG appa" ujar Jiyong khawatir / ketika menjadi yeojachingu seorang superstar terlalu melelahkan / [alert] romance, long shoot story, straight, Seungri and OC as main character, newbie in ffn, please support / #BIGBANG #YGFAM #VIP #teamOT5
1. Chapter 1

**-Exhausted-**

Author: **Adamas Azalea**

Main Cast:

**Seungri VI (BIGBANG)**

**Park Ah Lea (OC)**

**Kim So Hyun (Dream High, MTETS)**

Support Cast:** Bigbang member, n another OC**

Note: settingnya saat BIGBANG comeback ALIVE album

Author POV

'prok..prok..prok'

tepuk tangan bergemuruh saat lampu bioskop dinyalakan, menandakan bahwa film telah usai. MC melaksanakan tugasnya dengan membuka sesi talk show, mempersilahkan Seungri sebagai _main actor_ di film ini maju ke depan layar yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan penonton. Seungri berdiri di tengah diapit oleh sutradara dan pemain pendukung lainnya.

"yaa Seungri_-ssi_ bagaimana kesanmu terhadap film ini ?" tanya MC membuka sesi _interview_

"sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua penggemarku, tanpa kalian aku bukanlah siapa-siapa" ucap Seungri sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Film ini sangat berarti bagiku karena ini merupakan saat yang sama dengan _comeback_ BIGBANG. Seperti yang kalian ketahui BIGBANG _vacuum_ karena dua musibah yang terjadi tahun lalu. Namun, seperti kata TOP _hyung_, bila tidak ada musibah itu mungkin BIGBANG mencapai titik jenuhnya dan BIGBANG mungkin akan bubar…"  
"karenanya, ini adalah tantangan untuk saya supaya bisa menyeimbangkan antara promo film dengan album baru BIGBANG, tidak dipungkiri juga dengan menghadiri salah satu acara untuk promo album, secara tidak langsung saya akan mempromosikan film ini juga, begitu juga sebaliknya, sangat menyenangkan _double prom_o…hehehe" canda Seungri yang disambut tawa seluruh hadirin

Diakhir acara MC membuka kesempatan untuk sesi tanya jawab kepada para penonton launching movie ini. Seketika itu pula hampir semua penonton mengacungkan tangannya. Dan, Ah Lea adalah satu diantara yang beruntung.  
"yaa.. Ah Lea kenapa kau bertanya di kesempatan ini, kau kan bisa bertanya pada dia setiap waktu" ujar Noh Kee yg terkejut karena Ah Lea terpilih  
Ah Lea hanya diam sambil menerima _microphone_ dari panitia.  
"ya silahkan wanita berbaju _orange_ disana" ujar MC  
"emm aku mau bertanya kepada Seungri, berapa banyak kah pengambilan gambar untuk adegan ciumanmu..?"  
"waaaa…suit…suit" seketika itu pula ruangan bioskop menjadi ramai dengan gemuruh suara penonton  
"wah, benar ini pasti adalah pertanyaan yang dinantikan oleh banyak fans _yeoja_ mu, bagaimana Seungri_-ssi_?"  
"hem..." Seungri sangat terkejut karena yang bertanya adalah ya _yeojachingu_-nya, _his backstreet partner_ "itu…hanya satu kali dan langsung berhasil.." ucap Seungri dengan muka yang sedikit memerah

Gemuruh suara penonton kembali memenuhi ruangan, sebagian besar mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bohong.  
"hahaha..benarkah itu Seungri_-ssi_..?" ujar MC sambil menggoda Seungri  
"ya tentu saja…silahkan saja konfirmasikan ke sutradara" ujar Seungri berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari kegugupannya. Bagaimana tidak, sesorang berambut panjang sepinggang berbaju _orange _dengan muka datar bertanya pertanyaan macam itu kepadanya, seseorang yang, tak pernah lepas dari pikirannya semenit pun.

"bagaimana sutradara Han?"  
"hahahaha, ada-ada saja pertanyaan itu, tapi ya itu betul, sebenarnya adegan itu tidak terlalu penting untuk film _action _ini, hanya bumbu-bumbu saja. Setelah sekali pengambilan gambar, saya langsung srek dengan hasilnya" jawab sutradara Han menjelaskan  
"oh jadi begitu, ini pasti adalah kabar baik bagi para fans _yeoja_ Seungri" ujar MC yang disambut tawa para hadirin

Ditengah-tengah perbincangan itu, Seungri menatap lurus ke Ah Lea penuh arti, dan disambut dengan tatapan sendu yeojanya itu.

"_Chagi _maaf aku ada wawancara dulu, kau tunggu di depan sebentar ya, ini tidak akan lama kok, tunggulah dengan Lee Noh Kee" ucap Seungri di telepon  
"hem baiklah aku akan menunggu disini" ujar Ah Lea sambil menghela nafas dalam, entah kedinginan karena salju baru saja turun di malam Seoul atau karena hatinya yang lelah dan terjalari dingin?  
"Noh Kee kau pulang saja duluan, Seungri sebentar lagi akan kesini"

"begitukah, bukan harusnya sehabis _launching_ film baru, biasanya ada wawancara dulu?"

"tak apa, kau masih ada janji dengan Hyun Bae Yoo, kan…"

"_jinja?"_

_"nde, ka, ka~"_  
"wuah, kau memang sahabat terbaikku, *muaah*" ujar Neu Kee sambil mencium pipi Ah Lea  
"yaaaa, menjijikan, sudah pergi sana" ujar Ah Lea sambil mengelap-ngelap pipinya  
"kekekeke, yasudah selamat berkencan" canda Neu Kee sambil melangkah pergi yang dijawab dengan lambaian tangan oleh Ah Lea

Takkan sanggup Ah Lea menahan sahabat terbaiknya untuk menemaninya menunggu Seungri yang tentu saja akan menghancurkan rencana malam mingguan sahabatnya dengan si sunbae tampan anggota klub sepak bola itu.

30 menit…

satu jam…

satu setengah jam…

dua jam….

Sudah dua jam lebih Ah Lea menunggu Seungri dengan sabar di depan gedung bioskop di tengah suasana dingin bersalju

"hei…" yang ditunggu akhirnya datang dengan yah, penampilan yang tak bisa dibilang 'biasa'  
"hahahaha, apa-apaan penampilan mu itu" ujar Ah Lea tertawa. Seketika Ah Lea tak kuasa menahan tawanya, semua rasa kesal dan tidak sabarnya menghilang, melihat penampilan namja cute nya itu.  
"yaaa, ini harus kulakukan supaya tidak ada yang mengenaliku" jelas Seungri yang memakai kacamata hitam dan menutupi separuh mukanya dengan syal tebal dilengkapi juga mantel full body-nya sampai lutut yang membungkus rapat tubuhnya. Kau ingin ke kutub eoh Seungri?

"aku jadi tidak bisa marah, melihat kau seperti ini…" gumam Ah Lea sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya, bukan ingin bertindak cute tapi dia kesal terhadap dirinya, terlalu mencintai orang ini, jadi terlalu mudah memaafkannya, ah bahkan sebelum namja itu meminta maaf. _Pabo_, Ah Lea.

"_chagiyaaa_, _mianhae nde_ rupanya wawancaranya berlangsung lebih lama dari yang aku perkirakan" ujar Seungri yang mulai menunjukkan sifat manjanya guna membujuk _yeoja_-nya

'bruuum….'

Belum sempat Seungri membela dirinya, Audi hitam sudah berhenti di depan mereka. Kemudian keluar asisten pribadi Seungri yang mengantarkan mobilnya.  
"_kajja_ _chagi_" ucap Seungri sambil membuka pintu mobil dan berterimakasih kepada asistennya.

(At one of fine dining restaurant in Seoul city)

"sudah pesan tempat ?" Tanya seorang _hostess_  
"tentu, atas nama Lee Seung Hyun"  
"baik silahkan"  
"hei, kenapa kau tidak membuka kacamata hitammu itu?" gumam Ah Lea  
"kalau aku buka, nanti aku dikenali orang, aku tidak membawa kacamata berlensa bening biasa"  
"tapi, semua orang jadi memandangmu aneh…"  
"akh, merepotkan sekali, baiklah kita cepat makan dan cari tempat yang lebih sepi" ujar Seungri sambil menyantap hidangannya yang baru datang

(in the car)

"selalu seperti ini ya, kencan kita…." ucap Ah Lea lirih.

'She's about to cry!'  
Seungri yang bingung, terburu-buru mengedarkan pandangannya ke tepi jalan, mencari tempat yang yah, cukup tenang dan nyaman untuk mereka berbicara.

"hem…disini saja ya, kurasa tempat ini sepi" ujar Seungri sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir sungai.

Hening, dan itu menyebalkan, ini adalah quality time mereka. Sangat jarang bisa mereka bisa bersama seperti ini. Seungri berusaha keras memutar otak untuk mengubah suasana yang suram itu.  
_"chagi_, tadi, saat di launching kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?" akhirnya kalimat tanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, memang itu adalah hal yang membuatnya penasaran dari tadi.  
"em, entah, saat MC membuka sesi pertanyaan, pertanyaan itu melintas begitu saja dikepalaku dan kemudian aku dipilih sebagai salah satu penanya" jawab Ah Lea acuh. Dia mau tak mau dengan _mood _buruk nya menjawab pertanyaan itu.  
"kau cemburu yaaa…" ujar Seungri menggoda  
"yaaa, Lee Seung Hyun, kau pede sekali ya" jawab Ah Lea salah tingkah  
"sudah, mengaku saja…"  
tiba-tiba Seungri membuka _seatbelt _Ah Lea dan mengangkatnya ke atas pangkuannya.

"Seungri _babo,_ tentu saja aku cemburu, mana ada _yeoja _yang rela _namjachingu_ nya dicium _yeoja_ lain" ujar Ah Lea mengaku, ego nya runtuh oleh tatapan lembut dari Seungri  
"akhirnya kau mengaku juga," ujar Seungri diiringi smirk isengnya "sudah hentikan suasana menyebalkan ini ya chagi, aku merindukanmu" seraya mengatakan itu, Seungri mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Ah Lea lembut.

"aku juga merindukanmu, sangat"

'tes

tak kuasa akhirnya butiran bening itu meluncur jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Ah Lea, sesungguhnya dia bukan _yeoja _cengeng tapi, apa kau pernah merasakan yang namanya penantian? Ada kalanya kita berada di satu titik lelah yang terasa ingin meledak, tak kuasa lagi menahan.

"_chagiya, uljima.." _ujar Seungri kaget melihat air mata Ah Lea dia langsung merengkuh kuat tubuh yeojanya_. "Mian_ telah membuatmu menderita, kita tidak bisa bertemu sekehendak hati. Aku yang selalu sibuk dengan karirku, apalagi kini BIGBANG sedang _world tour_ dan aku _launching_ film baru, kita akan makin tidak bisa bertemu. _Mian..mian..mian_ Ah Lea_-ah_" ujar Seungri sambil mengelus-elus kepala Ah Lea.

"_aniyo_…bukan kamu yang harus minta maaf, aku yang seperti ini pasti menyusahakanmu kan, kesannya adalah aku menghambat karirmu, aku yang sering egois meminta bertemu, padahal kau sedang sibuk, kau pasti kewalahan kan _mian…mian_…hiks..hiks.…" ujar Ah Lea sesenggukan karena berusaha menahan air matanya yang tak mau menuruti perintahnya untuk berhenti menetes.  
"bukan seperti itu, _chagi_, bukan.." ujar seungri yang mulai kebingungan menghadapi yeoja rapuh didepannya ini, aura canggung dan ironi kini kembali melingkupi mobil itu, berlatar belakang Sungai Han yang entah kenapa kala itu berarus deras.

"_chagiya_ kita sudah sampai," ujar Seungri sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Ah Lea  
"nanti aku telepon lagi, ah ya _chagi_ padahal kita sedang liburan kuliah, tapi kita tidak mungkin bisa liburan bersama _chagi_. Aku mulai besok ada di Jepang" ujar Seungri sambil membelai pipi halus Ah Lea  
"aku tahu, aku juga tidak terlalu berharap…" gumamnya lemah  
"_mian….chagi.."_

(at Ah Lea's house)

"yaaa, ish Park Ah Lea.._wae_ kau bermalas-malasan seperti ini hah.." keluh Park _eomma_  
"sudah seminggu sejak liburan kuliahmu, kau selalu tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil menonton TV seperti ini..ish"  
"_ne..ne..eomma_ mulai besok aku akan membantu di restoran Lee Noh Kee" jawab Ah Lea malas  
"hemm…bagus daripada kau seperti ini setiap hari" ujar Park _eomma_ sambil melangkah ke dapur  
"hah, untuk apa liburan tidak berguna ini, tidak bisa bertemu Seungri…" keluh Ah Lea sambil melemparkan bantalnya ke sembarang arah

(at Lee Family Restaurant)

"haah melelahkan juga yaa.." ujar Ah Lea sambil menyumpitkan nasi ke mulutnya, berusaha menangani rasa lapar yang memuncak karena jam makan siangnya mundur sampai sore

Lee Family Restaurant, bukanlah sebuah resto besar yang menerapkan fine dining. Namun, interiornya yang sangat homie dan letaknya yang strategis membuatnya menjadi favorite para eksekutif muda yang tak ingin makan siang jauh-jauh dari kantor. Ataupun para pelancong yang kebetulan melewati resto ini terpincut untuk sekedar merasakan _samgyetang_-nya yang terkenal, karena dari luar bangunan ini berbentuk _hanok _yang menarik perhatian. Tak heran di musim libur ini, Lee _ahjussi_ merekrut Ah Lea untuk membantu sementara di restonya.  
"ya, ini masih mending tau, biasanya kita harus makan siang gantian karena _costumer_ yang tidak henti-hentinya datang" jelas Noh Kee

"oh begitukah… hem, ah _Bulgogi_ ini sangat enak ya, juga _Jajangmyeon_ nya…_chef_ Lee Young pasti sangat kerepotan menangani banyak pesanan tadi"

"iya sih, tapi kudengar akan ada _assistant cook_ yang akan membantunya…ah itu, itu dia orangnya baru datang" ujar Neu Kee sambil menunjuk dengan sumpitnya, seorang namja berperawakan tinggi yang sedang berbincang dengan Lee ahjusi di pintu masuk.

how's the story? mian kalo ceritanya gaje, mian kalo perangkaian kata-katanya masih sangat amatir. Review dari semua reader adalah segalanya bagi saya, jadi sangat ditunggu reviewnya. Jeongmal ghamsa udah mau baca ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

(at Lee Family Restaurant)

"saya mengumpulkan kalian disini karena akan mengenalkan _staff part time_ kita. Yang pertama adalah Park Ah Lea, kalian sudah mengenalnya kan, dan yang kedua adalah Kim Soo Hyun, ayo Kim Soo Hyun silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu" ujar Lee ahjussi, seorang namja setengah baya berperawakan tegap namun wajahnya tak pernah luput dari senyum, tulus. Mungkin itu salah satu penyebab _family_ resto ini selalu dipadati pengunjung tetap.

"_ne.. annyoghaseyo_, _naneun Kim Soo Hyun imnida, bangapseumnida_. Saya adalah mahasiswa di Le Cordon Bleu-Sookmyung Academy…saya yang akan membantu _chef_ Lee Young selama liburan kuliah saya…salam kenal semua"

'kling

"heh, apa-apaan _namja_ itu, kita kan belum kenal kenapa dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku, menjijikan…" keluh Ah Lea di dalam hati

.

.

.

"yaa…pemalas, sekarang kan sedang _chaos_ karena _lunch time_ kenapa kau malah istirahat makan siang?" seru Soo Hyun sambil mengelap tangannya, keluar dari pintu kitchen  
"hei, apa-apaan kau menyebutku pemalas, kami makan siang gantian tau. Setelah aku makan baru selanjutnya _staff _lain" gerutu Ah Lea yang kesal karena makan siang terburu-burunya diganggu oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba men-_judge_-nya seorang pemalas.  
"lalu kenapa kau ikut-ikutan duduk dan makan disini?" lanjut Ah Lea kepada Soo Hyun yang sedang menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuknya  
"hahaha, tentu saja aku mau makan siang juga….kau cepat sekali marah ya…aku sudah tau kok kalian makan bergantian, aku hanya menggodamu saja….kkkkk"  
"aissh, _namja_ aneh…"

.

.

.

Malam telah menjelang, walau pertengahan musim dingin tapi suasana sejuk, semua tenang, bahkan seperti suasana ramah di musim semi. Soo Hyun berusaha membujuk Ah Lea untuk mau di antarkan pulang olehnya., sedikit berani memang. Mereka baru kenal tadi siang dan kini Soo Hyun sudah memaksanya. Tapi ya itulah seorang, Kim Soo Hyun.

"pakai ini…" ujar Soo Hyun sambil memberikan _helm_ kepada Ah Lea.  
"apa…?" ujar Ah Lea bingung  
"aih, _yeoja_ budek, kubilang pakai _helm_ ini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"  
"mengantarku..? _waeyo_?"  
"ya, tidak kenapa-kenapa aku hanya ingin mengantarmu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan _yeoja_ pulang sendirian malam-malam begini, cepat pakai dan naik.." ujar Soo Hyun memaksa sambil menaiki motornya  
"aishh, _ne_…" sudah tak kuasa lagi Ah Lea menahan kerinduan akan ranjang hangatnya dirumah, karenanya Ia tidak lagi menghiraukan tindakan namja aneh itu. 'Iya saja lah biar cepat'

.

.

.

"dimana rumahmu..?"  
"itu, di dalam jalan itu…" jawab Ah Lea sambil menunjuk ke sebuah gang  
"yap, kita sudah sampai, lain kali bawalah jaket yang lebih tebal dan jangan pakai rok, supaya lebih leluasa naik motornya."  
"hm, _ne_…" ujar Ah Lea, reflek  
"ah, tapi untuk apa aku melakukan itu ? memangnya aku akan selalu pulang naik motor bersamamu haaah…" tersadar bahwa Soo Hyun telah membodohinya Ah Lea pun mengeluh  
"gahahahahah, kena kau… seperti kataku tadi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan _yeoja_ pulang sendirian malam-malam begini, mau tidak mau kau harus mau pulang denganku. Arraseo…!"  
"hih, menyebalkan ya terserah aku lah…sudah aku masuk dulu, _gomawo_ atas tumpanganmu, dan jangan terlalu pede untuk mengantarku pulang setiap hari ya…"

"…kau pasti akan jatuh di pelukanku yeoja manis" ujar Soo Hyun sambil memandangi Ah Lea yang sudah tak terlihat lagi di balik pintu pagar

.

.

.

(days later)

"Jepang tidak jauh, kenapa dia tidak pernah meneleponku lagi sejak bertemu waktu itu…" keluh Ah Lea di dalam hati sambil berusaha keras menahan air matanya  
"hei kenapa kau bengong sambil memandangi telepon genggammu seperti itu? Kau menunggu telepon seseorang?" Tanya Soo Hyun sambil memberikan kopi hangat untuk Ah Lea. Dalam perjalanan mengantarkan Ah Lea pulang, setelah kembali dipaksa Soo Hyun, mereka mampir ke taman kota.

"daripada menunggu lebih baik kau duluan yang meneleponnya kan…"  
"ini tidak se _simple_ yang kau sangka tau.." ujar Ah Lea sambil menerima _paper cup_ kopi hangat dari Soo Hyun  
"yah, kalau kau membutuhkannya pasti dia membutuhkanmu juga kan, telepon saja pasti dia akan menjawab dengan gembira"  
"ck, sok tahu…aku bahkan tidak tahu dia masih ingat padaku atau tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku menyangka dia membutuhkanku dan akan menjawab teleponku dengan gembira…"

' bodoh kenapa ketika mengatakan ini malah dadaku terasa sesak?'

"aku…aku…"

'tes

"huu…huu…ini terlalu berat…" ujar Ah Lea yang merutuk air mata nya kenapa harus jatuh di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini

'grab

"hei, apa-apaan kau" seru Ah Lea sambil mencoba mendorong Soo Hyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya  
"tidak apa-apa, cup..cup..cup anak baik…" menggoda, Soo Hyun dengan sengaja iseng mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti akan memberhentikan tangis seorang gadis kecil. Seraya mengatakan itu dia mengelus-elus punggung Ah Lea dan mengeratkan pelukannya.  
Ah Lea yang awalnya menolak, kini melunak. Pikirannya serasa kosong, tak peduli dia dipeluk oleh namja yang baru dikenalnya di taman kota yang sepi seperti ini. Dia lelah, dia hanya pasrah di dalam rengkuhan Soo Hyun dan bergumam….

"dasar _babo_…."

Untuk kesekian kalinya merutuk kelemahannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"hei…hei..hei Ah Lea…heiiii…" teriak Noh Kee  
"yaaa, Lee Noh Kee kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu hah…" ujar Ah Lea yang sedang meyusun _cutleries_ di _back area_  
"ini..ini…apa maksudnya ini?" ujar Neu Kee sambil menunjukkan salah satu artikel _head line_ di _laptop-_nya

**'****_maknae_**** BIGBANG dan ****_maknae_**** 2NE1 berkencan….!**'

_'Seungri BIGBANG dan Minzy 2NE1 kepergok sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Tokyo sambil berpegangan tangan dengan mesra, dan lebih menghebohkannya lagi, staff kami mendapat gambar keduanya sedang berciuman…!'_

'deg

Ah Lea terpaku melihat gambar di layar _laptop_, walau gambar itu tidak jelas, tapi terlihat sekali itu Seungri dan Minzy. Headline yang kini telah dipenuhi oleh komentar dari para netizen itu membuat masalahnya bertambah satu, masih dengan orang yang sama tapi kini, lebih meluas, sakit.  
"aku…lelah…" gumam Ah Lea sambil menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

"Sudah seminggu sejak berita itu menyebar, kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?. Apa kau sudah tidak peduli padaku lagi, tidak memikirkan perasaan ku lagi hah?" kembali Ah Lea hanya bisa mengeluh di dalam hati, ponsel Seungri tidak bisa dihubungi, mereka _lost contact._

"hei…kenapa aku selalu melihat mukamu yang menangis hah?, kau jadi terlihat sangat jelek tau" ujar Soo Hyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Ah Lea dari pintu ruang istirahat  
"siapa yang suruh kau melihat mukaku" ujar Ah Lea menghadap tembok, membelakangi Soo Hyun sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya  
"lalu, aku harus menganggap tidak mendengarmu yang menangis sesenggukan seperti itu, dasar _yeoja_ cengeng"  
Ah Lea diam saja sambil berusaha dengan keras menghapus air mata yang tetap turun dengan lancangnya

'puk

'puk

'puk

Soo Hyun mengelus-elus kepala Ah Lea  
"sudah jangan ditahan, itu akan menyakitkan, aku akan meminjamkan pundakku" ujar Soo Hyun sambil menarik kepala Ah Lea bersandar di pundak tegapnya

.

.

.

"hei, sudah, aku memang menyuruhmu jangan menahannya tapi ini sudah hampir 20 menit kau menangis terus, aku sampai menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahatku yang berharga, memang kau mau air mata mu habis apa…" kembali, mereka dipertemukan di ruang istirahat itu hanya berdua saja.

"_mian_, aku juga tidak mau menangis di depanmu, hanya saja air mata ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir" ujar Ah Lea yang kembali berusaha menghapus air matanya  
"sini aku coba menghentikannya…"

'chu

"lihat berhenti kan…" ujar Soo Hyun santai, dasar _namja_ iseng  
"yaa, _namja babo_, seenaknya saja kau mencium mata ku haaah.." keluh Ah Lea yang membeku karena kaget  
"tapi, air mata mu berhenti kan, sudah ayo kita cepat-cepat makan sebelum disuruh kembali bekerja oleh Lee _ahjussi_" ujar Soo Hyun sambil menarik Ah Lea ke ruang makan untuk _staff_.

.

.

.

"….kau benar-benar tidak bisa datang kesini? Aku sangat butuh teman bicara…" ujar Ah Lea di telepon kepada Noh Kee  
"_mian_ Ah Lea karena hari ini kau libur, jadi resto kekurangan orang, aku tidak bisa kesana" jawab Noh Kee terburu-buru. Ya, dia menyelinap ke back area untuk menjawab telepon dari sahabatnya, karena itu dari sahabat nya maka itu adalah telepon penting, harus dijawab bagaimanapun kondisinya. '_Mian aboji, chakkaman nde!_'  
"ah, tapi hari ini Soo Hyun juga libur, kau ajak dia bicara saja, kurasa dia orang yang cukup baik. Dia setiap hari mengantarkanmu pulang kan"  
"em, ya kau benar juga lebih baik aku mengobrol dengannya daripada aku bicara kepada tembok terus menerus" seraya mengatakan itu, Ah lea menutup sambungan teleponnya dan mencari nama Soo hyun di _phonebook_-nya

.

.

.

(Soo Hyun's _apartment_)

"bagaimana, tadi tidak nyasar kan?, _mian_ tidak bisa menjemputmu, aku harus mencuci baju, hehehe" ujar Soo Hyun sambil memberikan segelas cokelat hangat kepada Ah Lea  
"_ne_, tentu saja, mana mungkin aku nyasar. Ya, sebenarnya karena Noh Kee tidak bisa meninggalkan _restaurant_, aku tidak punya teman ngobrol, tak apa kan kalo aku sedikit curhat padamu?"  
"_ne_, tentu saja Ah Lea_-ah_"  
"em…ini tentang _namjachingu_ ku, aku bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi cobaan ini, sepertinya cobaan selalu datang kepada kami tanpa membiarkan kami menyelesaikannya satu persatu…."  
"_stop_…jangan diteruskan!" potong Soo Hyun, raut mukanya berubah, ada suatu hal besar yang akan diakui nya setelah dipendam selama ini  
"ha, _waeyo?_, tadi ditelepon kau bilang mau mendengarkan ceritaku?" keluh Ah Lea

"aku mencintaimu Ah Lea…"

"hah?! "

"apa….apa maksudmu?"  
"ya _sarangheyo_ Ah Lea, dari pertama kita bertemu saat diperkenalkan oleh Lee _ahjussi_, aku menginginkanmu, aku ingin memilikimu. Bodohnya aku, walau tahu kau sudah punya _namjachingu_, tapi aku masih terus menyimpan perasaan ini…"  
"dan, kupikir pasti tidak _fair_ kalau aku mendengarkan curhatan tentang _namjachingu_-mu kan, sedangkan aku memiliki perasaan ini terhadapmu…" tak seperti biasanya Soo Hyun yang selalu ceria seperti mentari pagi, kali ini bersifat lembut dan kalem  
"haish, dasar kau…" ujar Ah Lea sambil menghela nafas panjang  
'uah…masalah kembali memenuhi pikiran ku'

.

.

.

"apaaa….jadi Soo Hyun juga menyukaimu?" ujar Noh Kee  
"begitulah…huahh, kenapa masalah selalu datang bertubi-tubi…_waee_…" ujar Ah Lea sambil menutupi mukanya dengan tangan  
"ah, oia bicara mengenai masalah, kudengar BIGBANG akan segera pulang dari Jepang, dia juga pasti segera pulang kan…"  
"ya dan saatnya menyelesaikan masalah-masalah yang menyesakkan ini…"


	3. Chapter 3

"_yoboseyo, chagi_…aku sekarang di Seoul,_ mian_ aku baru menghubungi, itu karena…" sambungan telepon itu kemudian di interupsi oleh Ah Lea tanpa membiarkan Seungri menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"…aku mau bicara di _apartment-_mu nanti malam, bisa?" dingin, kalimat itu sarat rasa sesak dan bernada tidak menyenangkan  
"ah, _ne chagi_…"

'klik

Jiyong yang baru keluar dari studio merasa aneh melihat maknae kesayangannya tertegun memandangi iPhone5 putihnya.

"hei, kenapa kau bengong saja hah?" tanya Jiyong sambil menggaet batang leher Seungri  
"tadi aku menelpon _yeojachingu_-ku _hyung_ tapi, sepertinya ada yang aneh…"  
"hem, jangan-jangan kau menuruti larangan YG _appa_ untuk tidak menghubungi orang-orang di Korea supaya kita bisa konsentrasi di Jepang ya, pasti selama kita di Jepang kau tidak pernah menghubunginya iya kan?"  
"ya tentu _hyung_, aku kan anak penurut…" -,-  
"kau pintar lah sedikit _maknae_," sambil mengatakan itu sang _leader_ dengan seenaknya menoyor kepala _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya yang sedikit _pabo _itu

"YG _appa_ mana mungkin mengawasi kita 24 jam, Seunghyun _hyung_ saja bisa menelepon _yeoja_ nya.."  
"benarkah_ hyung_…? Ah, tapi sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi, toh sekarang aku sudah pulang, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada dia" ujar Seungri polos sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang menjadi korban toyoran hyungnya itu  
"Ji _hyung_, TOP _hyung_, Bae _hyung_, _maknae_…..!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut blonde terang sambil lari terburu-buru  
"yaaa, tidak biasanya kau berisik seperti ini Daesungie…" lirih Seunghyun diikuti seruan Taeyang yang penasaran  
"sebenarnya ada apa….?" Sergah Taeyang sambil melerai Boss dan Gaho yang sedang berebutan bantal berbentuk tulang. Dua anak anjing itu sepertinya terlalu senang ketika akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu sampai-sampai menjadi _over excited_, tidak bisa diam.  
"ini, tadi aku menelepon _nuna_ ku, dan dia menyuruhku membaca artikel ini…" jelas Daesung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _iPad_ nya  
"coba lihat.." ujar Jiyong sambil meraih _iPad_ Daesung  
"hah.._mwooo_…!"

**'maknae BIGBANG dan maknae 2NE1 berkencan….!'**

"ini sudah terjadi berminggu-minggu yang lalu, karena hubungan kita dengan orang-orang di Korea terputus, jadi kita tidak mengetahuinya" tambah Dae  
"_mwo_, hey _maknae_ apa-apaan ini, lihat bahkan ada fotonya" kaget Taeyang  
"ah, ini, mungkin, ini…." Ujar Seungri terbata-bata  
"hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Seungri..?" Tanya Seunghyun dengan suara beratnya sambil memandang tajam Seungri  
"mungkin ini saat aku dan Minzy mabuk…"  
"bagaimana bisa…?" seru Jiyong  
"saat itu aku sedang mendengarkan Minzy yang curhat tentang _namjachingu-_nya, lalu karena kesal, dia mabuk dan memaksaku minum, karena kami berdua mabuk, jadi kami berjalan-jalan di Tokyo. Tidak disangka ada _paparazzi_ disana…"  
"dasar _maknae babo_, seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati!" ujar Seunghyun sambil memukul kepala Seungri  
"aduh, _appo_ hyung" ringis Seungri. _Poor maknae_, dalam beberapa waktu saja, kepalanya sudah terkena beberapa kali 'sentuhan sayang' dari hyung-hyung nya.

.

.

.

(Seungri's _apartment_)

"…kurasa, kita harus berpisah…" ujar Ah Lea dengan berat hati  
"tapi, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu kan" ujar Seungri  
"lalu, aku harus selalu menerimanya, menerima kau yang tidak menghubungi ku, kau yang bermesraan dan berciuman dengan yeoja-yeoja cantik, kau yang selalu dikelilingi model-model _sexy_, walau itu untuk MV, pemotretan dan sebagainya, apa aku harus menerimanya, menerima begitu saja..haa?" keluh Ah Lea meledak-ledak dengan mata yang sudah basah  
"aku mohon _chagi_…tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku…" ujar Seungri bingung

'tes

"hem…_chagi_, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku..?" Tanya Seungri  
"e…aku…aku,_" _jawab Ah Lea terbata-bata "aku, lelah…lelah memikirkanmu, menghawatirkanmu…setiap saat,"  
"_mianhae dan gomawoyo_, karena telah mengisi hatiku…selamat tinggal…" ujar Ah Lea sambil keluar dari _apartment_ Seungri. Ia hanya mengunjungi pintu depan_ apartment _Seungri dan langsung pergi keluar lagi bahkan belum sempat dia duduk di sofa, yang biasanya sambil membersihkan _apartment_ Seungri yang hampir tak pernah dikunjungi pemiliknya itu.

.

.

.

(_at BIGBANG's dorm_)

"hei Jiyong, kau tau apa yg terjadi dengan Seungri? Masa dia menolak ajakanku menonton_ yadong_, aneh sekali kan" (dasar tabi T_T)  
"oh itu mungkin karena _yeojachingu-_nya _hyung_, itu loh karena skandal dengan Minzy itu"  
"tapi mereka sudah _interview_ untuk meng-_clear_ kan masalah itu kan.." ujar Seunghyun sambil melahap donat kesukaannya  
"aih _hyung_, masalah memang sudah selesai, tapi tetap saja kan pernah terjadi masalah, itu pasti membekas dihati _yeojachingu_-nya" jelas GD  
"oh begitu, sepertinya kita harus bertindak ya Jiyong, kan gawat kalo aku tidak punya teman nonton _yadong_ lagi…" -_-'

.

.

.

"….jadi begitu, rumit juga ya, memang tidak gampang menjadi _yeojachingu_ _public figure_ seperti kita" ujar Jiyong setelah mendengar cerita dari Seungri yang kelihatan lesu  
"tapi, apa dia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi hah?" Tanya Seunghyun, menyelidik  
"em, aku juga tidak tau _hyung_, saat aku bertanya seperti itu, dia tidak menjawabnya"  
"nah..itu dia! _kajja_ Jiyong, kita segera membujuk _yeoja_ itu.." seraya mengatakan itu, Seunghyun melesat menuju parkiran

"hah, kenapa Seunghyun _hyung_ semangat sekali..?" Tanya Seungri bingung  
"dia, punya tujuan lain…" ujar GD sambil berlari mengikuti TOP -,-

.

.

.

_(at Café_)

"_annyeong_ Ah Lea_-ssi_, _mianhae_ kami tiba-tiba mengajakmu bertemu" ujar Seunghyun membuka pertemuan mendadak mereka di sore itu  
"ah _aniyo_, _gwenchana_"  
"apa kau sakit?, kenapa kau gelisah, dan keringat dingin seperti itu Ah Lea_-ssi_? Ujar Jiyong penasaran sambil menatap Ah Lea lekat-lekat  
"tidak, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Ah Lea sambil menyeruput kopinya. Canggung.

'yaaa, bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja…aku sekarang sedang berbicara dengan dua orang _raper_ karismatik, harta nasional Korea…walau aku pacaran dengan Seungri, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu mereka secara empat mata begini, oh _God please help me_…!" ujar Ah Lea dalam hati.

"kita _to the point_ saja ya, pasti kau tau maksud kami menemui mu kan,"

"kasihan Seungri dia selalu terlihat lesu dan tidak semangat, apa kau tidak bisa memaafkannya?" tanya Seunghyun

Ah Lea yang sepertinya sadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini pun kegugupannya teralihkan oleh kalimat yang dikeluarkan dari _kitten mouth_ _namja_ bersuara serak itu  
"_mian _Seunghyun-_ssi_, ini bukan masalah aku memaafkan dia atau tidak. Tapi aku sudah terlalu lelah"

"hm, begini, kau pasti sudah melihat MV 'Blue' kan, saat si _maknae _bernyanyi di _opening,_"

_'the winter had passed and the spring has come…I was born and I met you, and I love you to death..'_

"itu untukmu Ah Lea, dia sangat senang karena bisa menyelesaikan pembuatan album dan bisa segera bertemu denganmu," terang Jiyong "dia juga sering curhat tentangmu, kau tau kan dia ember, tapi masalah hatinya, dia sulit untuk memberitahukannya kepada orang lain, dan curhatannya itu sering menjadi inspirasiku dalam menulis lirik, tentu saja 'Blue' salah satunya" lanjut Jiyong

Merasa batasnya sebagai seorang _hyung_ untuk ikut campur dalam masalah _dongsaeng-_nya sudah cukup terpenuhi, Seunghyun hendak mengakhiri 'pencerahan' singkat sok tahu-nya bersama Jiyong di sore itu.  
"baik, sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja dulu pertemuan kita…pikirkanlah baik-baik…sampai jumpa Ah Lea-ah, senang bertemu denganmu"

Ah Lea, dia terlihat menerawang, memandangi tangannya yang tergeletak lemah dipangkuannya.

"hei Jiyong, sepertinya kita berhasil!" ujar Seunghyun sambil menuju parkiran  
"tentu saja _hyung_, untuk apa aku pintar menulis lirik, kalau tidak pintar berkata-kata juga kan" jawab GD disertai _smirk _dan _winkeu_ isengnya

.

.

.

(at taman kota)

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dikepala Ah Lea, tentu saja itu tidak aneh, setiap manusia yang hidup pasti punya masalah. Tapi, tidak seperti Ah Lea sekarang, tumpukan masalahnya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi, seolah gunung berapi yang tak kuasa menahan lahar panasnya untuk keluar.

Namun entah mengapa, kelakarnya Seungri, senyuman jailnya, sms-sms gombal menjijikannya, sikap manjanya dan kulit putih pucatnya yang lebih putih dari Ah Lea kini terus terbayang-bayang seperti _dvd player_ rusak menampilkan film yang terus berputar dikepalanya, tidak bisa berhenti.

Ditengah suasana senyap malam di taman kota Seoul, sungguh ironis, seseorang yang sedari tadi bersama Ah Lea malah terus memenuhi pikirannya dengan seseorang yang padahal dipikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang orang lain, walau kini tangannya tengah digenggam olehnya. Ya, Kim Soo Hyun, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanya terhadap gadis manis yang memikatnya justru karena kejudesan dan sifat nya yang mudah tersinggung, menarik, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba saja Soo Hyun yang sedari tadi memandangi Ah Lea mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ah Lea sambil mendesah,

"Ah Lea…."

"_a..,aniyo…aniyo_ Soo Hyun," ujar Ah Lea kaget seolah baru menyadari sedari tadi dia sedang bersama Soo Hyun. Reflek, dia melepas genggaman tangan Soo Hyun sambil mendorong dada Soo Hyun yang sangat dekat dengannya, dia bergumam lemah "_mian_, ternyata aku tidak bisa mengingkari hatiku sendiri"  
"begitukah…hem…" sakit, tindakan reflek Ah Lea tadi sangat menyakiti hati Soo Hyun, dia gagal, telak.  
"yasudahlah kau sudah menolakku, mau bagaimana lagi, aku mau tidak mau harus menerimanya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku kan yang sudah berniat merusak hubungan orang lain, ini salah…"  
"_ani,_ bukan begitu Soo Hyun, kau orang yang baik tapi…" ujar Ah Lea yang kemudian buru-buru dipotong oleh Soo Hyun  
"_ara, ara_…sudahlah, cepat dapatkanlah kembali hatimu" ujar Soo Hyun sambil tersenyum kecewa. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mengibas, seraya menyuruh Ah Lea pergi dari sana.

'Matanya, sudah tidak menatapku lagi, walau secara kasat mata dia sedang memandangku, tapi dimatanya ada orang lain yang tidak bisa kutembus. Sudahlah, aku tidak akan berhasil'

.

.

.

"ah, Seungri kenapa kau ada didepan rumahku?" ujar Ah Lea bingung. Lelaki yang terus saja tidak bisa enyah dari pikirannya kini menemuinya tiba-tiba, di malam dingin bersalju, sedingin hati keduanya.  
"kita harus bicara _chagi_ aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi.."

(Seungri's _apartment_)

"apanya yang tidak kuat lagi sayang…?" ujar Ah Lea sambil mengerlingkan matanya, setelah dengan memantapkan hatinya memasuki _apartment _Seungri sampai dalam, sampai duduk di sofa nyamannya.  
"sayang..? Kau memanggilku sayang?" Seungri seakan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, bebannya serasa enyah begitu saja, walau masih diliputi rasa bingung  
"_nde_, aku sadar, aku tak bisa kalau begini terus tanpamu,"  
"aku berjanji tidak akan mengeluh lagi, aku akan berusaha bersabar menerima semuanya, kelelahanku yang menghawatirkamu tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh rasa cintaku padamu…_sarangheyo chagi_…_sarangheyo_"  
_"jinjayo? Jeongmal? _huwa, syukurlah _chagi_ dan aku juga, aku berjanji akan menjaga tingkahku supaya kau tidak sakit hati lagi _chagi_…_nado sarangheyo chagiya_" ujar Seungri sambil merengkuh Ah Lea erat, dia yang kini _over excited_ sambil terisak-isak itu, awalnya tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membujuk yeoja manisnya yang sudah sangat dirindukannya. Ah dasar panda manja.

.

.

.

(YG Family di Variety Show SBS Strong Heart)

"nah _maknae_ Seungri, pasti sangat melelahkan ya, mempromosikan album baru BIGBANG dan film baru mu," tanya MC Lee Seung Gi  
"ya, tentu, tapi aku punya cadangan kekuatan, setiap memikirkan dia, aku pasti langsung semangat kembali" ujar Seungri mantap yang disambut sorakan penonton  
"ya, dia adalah _yeojachingu_ ku, Park Ah Lea, dia bukan artis, dia hanya seorang yang mengisi ruang di hatiku sekarang dan selamanya…"  
"waaaa…" seru penonton terkejut, bukan hanya penonton yang terkejut tapi semua _member_ 'YG Family' terutama Jiyong & Seunghyun  
"hei, _maknae babo_, kau bisa dimaki habis-habisan oleh YG _appa_" ujar Jiyong khawatir  
"_gwanechana hyung_, aku mau jadi anak nakal sekali saja, demi _yeoja-_ku tersayang…" :)

FIN

Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau baca m(_ _)m dan semoga yang comment dapet pahala karena nyenengin saya hahahaha…please tell me what is right and what is wrong! see you on next story. Let's be a friend! 

ini buat -tabiyummy- yang gatau bakal baca atau nggak hehe, tapi tetep aku mau balas. Terima kasih udah mau review yaaaa, iya Noh kee itu sahabatnya Ah Lea dia cuma OC kok, maaf kekurang bisaan saya menggambarkan itu yaaa. Wua seneng kalo kamu suka endingnya, emang sengaja aku buat 'sok' sweet bgt kaya gitu hoho. hem, Hebenernya bukan karena appa-nim aja sih tapi si seungrinya juga yang terlalu polos hahahah.  
Request? aduh miaaaaan ide aku tuh datengnya angot2an banget, bikin satu fic ini aja susah banget, semoga nanti 'suatu saat' bisa bikin ff yg cast nya si delicious tabi ya hahahah...jeongmal gomawoyo xoxoxo


End file.
